


snarky sharp shooters

by scorpionbythesea



Series: Pretty spry for older guys [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, stupid idiots being crazy competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionbythesea/pseuds/scorpionbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just really really wants to beat Bucky at something and tries to goad him into a friendly competition. Bucky, as usual, likes being a little shit who exasperates Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snarky sharp shooters

 

“There is an arrow stuck in your door, why?” Steve asks, poking his head into Bucky’s room. Bucky glances only briefly up from where he’s sorting through different yarn colours before lifting his shoulders in an approximation of a shrug.  
“Barton’s trying to send me a message, I think.”  
“About what?!” Steve replies, walking into the room to sit down on the bed.

Bucky’s shoulders lift back up before he turns in his chair to look at the offending item: a sleek black arrow protruding from the middle of the door. “He’s convinced he’d be able to beat me at target practice with a bow and arrow, and I think he’s finally summoned the courage to offer up a challenge. Odd he shouldn’t do it with words, he’s usually pretty fond of talking…”

Steve snorts, lying down and sprawling himself over the bed, clucking his tongue as Bucky approaches the arrow and lifts a finger to touch it. “Wouldn’t do that, Buck,” he warns, “you know he’s got his trick arrows. Somehow it wouldn’t surprise me if touching it triggered a cryo blast.”

Bucky hesitates, fingers twitching before he cocks his head towards the hallway, seemingly hearing something. He smiles slightly and drops his hand, instead walking back towards the table and picking up the knitting kneedles. Steve hears it now too, as he listens: footsteps approaching. The footfall pattern tells him exactly who it is, and his guess is confirmed as Clint pokes his head in the room.

“Barnes,” he greets, nonchalantly leaning an arm on the arrow, clearly trying to draw attention to it, “hey, dude, did you notice anything unusual?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow and then smiles. “What, besides the fact that Captain America is sprawled over my bed like he’s wanting to be drawn like a French girls?” Steve laughs, and again when Clint gestures towards him: “dude,” the archer says, “it’d be more unusual if Cap wasn’t sprawled over your bed. And I’m guessing you got round to watching Titanic? Well done, that’s one down, how many to go?”

“Was there a reason you came, Barton?” Bucky asks, fixing him with an innocent look. “Need help retrieving a couple arrows that missed their mark?”

“Don’t tease him,” Steve admonishes before looking at Clint expectantly and chiming in with a “so what’s up, Clint?”  
Hawkeye’s face falls slightly and he looks in disbelief from the arrow to Bucky and back. “Wait,” he says, “you’re fucking with me again, right?”

“No?” Bucky replies, still keeping a straight face. Clint heaves a sigh, before wrenching the arrow out of the door and walking over to drop it at Bucky’s feet. “Consider this my modern version of a glove,” he says, “because you may be the best sniper, but that doesn’t mean you’re the best archer. So, I’m challenging you to a training course. Full combat training, it’s all organized. So, you in?”

Bucky looks at the arrows and widens his eyes comically, looking over at Steve. “Good golly gosh,” he says, deadpan, “you seein’ this thing here, Stevie? What do you think this slick looking contraption is? Well darn,” he picks the arrow up, rolls it around his palm, “if it doesn’t look like something quite dangerous…”

Clint rolls his eyes, shifts on his feet and looks to retort something, but before he can say anything, there is a low whistling sound, followed by a heavy thunk. Blinking once, Clint glances behind him to see the arrow embedded farther into the door, in the exact same spot it was before, when he’d shot it. Looking back at Bucky, it is to see him with one arm still raised and a lopsided grin. “Oh,” he says, “so that’s what it does.”

Clint shifts back on his heels again, mutters “fuck you, dude” and cheerily flips him off as Bucky replies with “we haven’t even been on a first date, Clint. I’m not that easy!” They grin at each other before Bucky hops up, holds out his hand to Clint and gives it a firm shake. “Well then,” he says, “what was that you said about a training range? May the best man win!”

They walk out the door together and Steve can hear them already discussing the best ways to eliminate a target from twenty floors up. _Spies_ , he thinks fondly, _or rather, idiots with an affinity for long range weapons,_ before rolling up onto his feet and following them down to the archery range. This is something that he doesn’t want to miss, and knowing the rest of the Avengers, there’ll be a betting pool set up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this came out of talks with my Pal, Kate.  
> This time, it started with "I've been watching too much teen wolf/ hunger games cos I really want to learn how to shoot with a bow and arrow". Of course, this meant my brain instantly went "BUCKYANDCLINTBEINGCOMPETETIVE" and this happened.
> 
> Clint's just a total babe, and I'm almost sorry he's always at the recieving end of Bucky's sardonic nature. /Almost/  
> Was gonna write the actual competition they have, but Steve decided to show up and start it all off. Hey, thanks Steve. 
> 
> Apart from that, I envison Bucky and Clint becoming total bros and bonding over being the long-distance fighters and sharp shooters and they go out sometimes and hang out at the tops of buildings- they have the same shitty sense of humour and sometimes they'll prank the others, but mostly they just talk at each other and end up faux-arguing. Steve's considering setting up a swear-word-tax-jar and carrying it along behind the two of them, because the amount of swearwords and dirty jokes they let loose is ridiculous. 
> 
> Again, I don't own anything in this story- names/ characters etc aren't mine, I'm just mashing them up horribly.


End file.
